


Mike

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Beating, Belts, Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The backstory of my Danganronpa OC, Mike.! Doesn't involve anyone from canon, so if you don't like that stuff then I suggest not reading !Please check the tags before reading this as all of the warnings will come up later on.Will have multiple chapters but for some reason AO3 won't let me put that.
Kudos: 1





	Mike

Mike had never been... A normal child some might say. They had always done things some might see as a little...out of the ordinary, you could say. While their younger sister, Claudia, was known for her scientific genius and their twin brother, Xander, for his good looks and charm, Mike was known as the child who played with animal corpses for fun, giggling with laughter some might call manic, as they ripped apart the tiny, frail bodies of the lifeless creatures, often using a butter knife they'd stolen from the kitchen drawer to do so. In all honesty, their parents didn't help. They were a rich family with a high reputation, they wanted their children to be good examples for them, treating the three children more like trophies than living, breathing beings. They tried beating, starving even borderline torturing Mike into obedience but he only got worse...

_Years later, Mike and Xander are 14, Claudia is 10..._

"GET OUT! GET OUT AND FUCKING DIE, MONSTER!" Mike's dad screamed, whipping his blood-stained child with his belt. Mike laughed, staring up at their father, tears running down their cheeks as they stood up.

"J-just you wait... Hahaha... J-J-J-JUST YOU WAIT!" Mike screamed before running out.


End file.
